Day of the Diesels
The fifth feature length special in the series. The Sodor Dieselworks are discovered. Plot Summer is approaching and everyone is having fun. But where are Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Stanley? Fighting a fire on their branchline, the third in a week. Toby is nearly burnt to a crisp in the blaze. Sir Topham Hatt decides that with the fires raging across Sodor he needs an Auxiliary Sudrian Firefighting Rail Team. He purchases two new engines to be part of the team. One is Belle, who is to be used for transporting men and equipment. The other, Flynn can also run on road and is a regular fire truck. While Stanley shows them around, Percy believes that he will booted off his team of four: Thomas, Toby, Stanley and himself. Boco advises him not to worry, even though he experienced similar events in which he lost his brother and closest friend, Humphrey. Percy is later ﻿instructed to take goods to Vicarstown. At Vicarstown, Percy finds himself moving while his crew is on break. He crosses the smelters and goes beyond only to find a long abandoned warehouse and eight rusty engines. He is surprised to see the Splatter and Dodge are still alive, refering to the incidents of TATMR. They reply in saying that they were sent there for repairs only to find that it was closed. Percy then ass where they are and who they are. They tell him their names and call their warehouse The Sodor Dieselworks. Den offers to Percy if he gets them oil and also get Victor and Kevin out of the Steamworks, They will ensure that Belle does not become the no. 6 of the NWR. Next day, Percy goes to the Steamworks with a wellwagon and closed van and convinces Victor and Kevin that they are needed on the Skarloey Railway and takes them away. He then strikes a deal with a mysterious tugboat who says he will take the oil to the Dieselworks. Percy finds that the Dieselworks are empty. He then goes to the Steamworks to find the Diesels playing around. Dart informs him that Den's 'Number Six Ensurance Plan' is all set. Norman tells him to go see for himself at the Dieselworks. Percy goes there only to find Stanley, Victor and Kevin trapped in a burning Sodor Dieselworks. He gets Belle and Flynn (ASFRT) to put out the fire. Den, angered by Perrcy's 'betrayal to the surviving of all of dieselkind', sets the Steamworks on fire as well. At the point Splatter notes that Percy is not a 'member of the International Diesel Golf Club'. Sebastian then points out that none of the eight diesels can 'hold a golf club and make a hole in twenty-seven'. Dart then says that 'in golf, the player with the highest-way-up-there number of points wins'. Dodge then argues that the player with 'the most medium-ish points wins. Norman than correctly states that the player with the lowest score wins the game whereas Paxton retorts that Tiger Woods is not a tiger and Sidney says that his favorite golfer is himself. The seven diesels then break out into argument about golf. Meanwhile Belle, Flynn, Stanley, Victor, Kevin, and Thomas see the Steamworks on fire and begin putting out the fire. Den roars in anger ands races away only to crash in Boco who eyes Sebastian suspiciously. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and questions what is happening. Sebastian, Den, Dart, and Percy explain everything. Sir Topham Hatt says he will: A- Repair the Steamworks B- Repair the Diesels C- Restore the Dieselworks After both works are fixed, Boco visits Sebastian, who has yet to be repainted. His number, D5704, causes Boco to be more suspicious. At the grand reopening of the Sodor Dieselworks, Boco is reunited with his long lost brother Humphrey, who turns out to be Sebastian. All is right and everyone is happy.